A Monkey Wrench
by Jbodden5739
Summary: You know the saying 'Don't throw a monkey wrench into the machinery? Well what happens if said monkey wrench is a buxom mechanic and the machines are giant living robots. Giant Living EVIL Robots! See how one Naruko Uzumaki changes the Decepticons for the better. Rated M for Language and safety


Chapter 1

"Okay, who or what broke this time?"

Funny how her days always started out with that question lately.

My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I was formally a mechanic who lived in Russia. Technically I'm half European from my dad an half Japanese from my mom. I had moved to Russia after my parents died in a fire, an lived with my grandmother Tsunade. After getting through school I took an advanced engineering course in University.

Never actually did anything with it so decided to use what I knew and open my own shop. After that an old friend asked me to work for his private security company fixing their vehicles tanks, choppers, you know basic stuff.

A few years ago I was working in my bay when this really big guy comes in, said he was a friend of Victor the boss of the company, with a beat up custom tank.

Really nice too, high grade rotators, treads, even had a battering ram. I found it odd though how a lot of plating had scorch marks on it, heck their was shrapnel INSIDE the engine somehow. Didn't really think on it so I fixed it up better then new.

The strange thing was a few months later some guy comes in, said he was a cop, and tells me to come with him.

**Pov Change**

Brawl was a little worried when he had gone to that fleshy for repairs. His communicator was broken so he couldn't contact his comrades for help either. Lucky he never deleted those hacking programs Soundwave gave him.

So he searched for a private military repair area from what humans called the 'internet'. An Ultrons spark was he lucky, he found a fleshy with the required skills to help.

When he arrived there he was surprised. It was a (from a humans point of view) beautiful femme not a greasy male. He did a quick scan of her to make sure he got the right area.

Long blond hair, check. Blue eyes, check. Heart shaped face, check. Facial ID, showed that she was code named 'Naruko', matched but he was injured so he went into a deeper profile scan. Larger then average breasts, file said they were called a D-cup, check. Large amount of muscle mass, check. Working clothes, regular blue overalls and dark orange t-shirt, check.

'Well let's get this over with.' He thought.

A month later after going into a state of recharge he woke up and wow did he feel good! He felt like a sparkling on his first shot of high-grade Energon (kid on a sugar rush)! Prime's exhaust port, she even got that kink out of his back!

After calling in and heading back to the base, he got a scan done on himself. The Decepticons were shocked at what they saw. Brawl had been upgraded!

When questioned about it he gave them the story. A HUMAN had fixed him!? That caused some shock.

So they got orders to capture the human, heck Megatron ordered Barricade to go get her.

**Timeskip 1 Year**

Now I'm fixing giant robots so that I don't get squashed. Not to say my life ain't good an its not like I don't have a bit of leverage on them. Let's just say I got a few cons watching my back for me.

So I'm working in my new repair bay when I get a call that my best buddy got injured by the Auto-buts.

"BRAWL, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND TO YOU!" I yelled at him. I stood beside his head as he laid down.

Brawl flinched as he lay on my operating table. "Sorry Boss..." He said sadly. A large slash wound was along his chest and a huge blast scar was across his left arm.

I sighed seeing the big guy in pain. "I'm gonna need to call Doc for extra parts. Also gonna need to remove your arm bud, there's no way I can fix it and your chest anytime soon." She said sadly.

Seeing his face droop she grew a smirk. "Though this does give me a chance to put that new strength upgrade in your arms." She whispered.

His servos widened at that. If their was one thing the cons always looked forward to it was Naru's upgrades. "Seriously!" He said in that deep booming voice of his.

She gained a big grin on her face. "Yup, come on bud let's make you better then ever!"

He gained a smile on his face. 'Best fleshy ever!' He thought.

**Time skip a few hours**

As Brawl walked down the halls of there base he continued to mess with his temporary arm. It was very plain, only strong enough for regular use not fighting.

Walking into the meeting room he sat down waiting for his lord to come.

"Hey Brawl, nice arm. You an the meat bag get in a fight again?" Barricade said chuckling at him.

Brawl smirked "Just a temp till Naru fixes my other, she said she wanted to install a new strength upgrade in it."

Barricade shot out of his chair "WAIT I ORDERED THAT MEAT BAG TO GET ME NEW SHOCKS TWO MONTHS AGO!"

Shockwave spoke up at that moment "_There is a 98.67% chance that by calling the femme_ 'Meat Bag' _you have offended her, causing your request to take lower priority then her friends. Advised to cease the continuation of the name, use polite wording when speaking to her, and request not order the human's help_." He said flatly.

Barricade scoffed at that "Your taking her side cause she saved your pet when you crashed here!"

A tiger like bot growled at the police car. "_You are incorrect, I have a positive opinion on the femme for repairing Ravage but my analysis is still correct_." He said in monotone.

Cade grumbled to himself. "Where the spark is Blackout, he at least takes my side."

"Not this time Bud," Bonecrusher said " remember him losing his leg from Iron-arse?"

"Yeah, he had to spend..." His face plate met the table realizing what his fellow con meant."Close to three months with only Scorponox and the meat bag as company." He grumbled.

"Silence, Lord Megatron approaches." Starscream said trying to sound important.

"'Stuff it ya damn Dorito!'" Naruko's strong womanly voice sounded through out the room.

Standing at full attention Starscream had a frantic look on his face as he saluted in a random direction."YES MA'AM!" He yelled.

Snickering was heard as the other Cons tried not to laugh at the second in command.

Starscream glared at Soundwave. Soundwave merely looked at him before he spoke in Naru's voice again. "'Remember boyo, you can look but you can't touch. Otherwise you better hold onto your lugnuts cause it be time for an OVERHAUL!'"

Brawl, Bonecrusher, even Cade fell out of their chairs laughing. Soundwave stood steady even as he continued in his original voice _"This recording took place four months ago when Frenzy asked if she was able to spark with us. The threat indicates she is able to turn us into femme's."_ Somehow he was able to say this all in monotone.

As Starscream berated the others, Megatron scratched his chin in thought. 'That sounds interesting? I think I can use that as a punishment!' He smirked at this new idea of torture. The fleshy had turned out useful after all!

**Three weeks later.**

As Naru stared at her opponent eyes he stared back at her waiting for her slightest movement. His eyes quickly shot to her hand and back making sure she still had his prize.

She rose her hand, ready to send the object soaring. She flinched watching him tense suddenly. He tilted his head toward her in a gesture seeming to say 'Well played madam.' She smirked an raised an eyebrow at him 'Why thank you good sir.'

She threw the object as hard as she could suddenly sending it through the air. He bolted after it ready to catch it.

Like a star football player he jumped up and caught the object...in his mouth.

Ravage landed on all fours, a large stainless steel wrench in between his teeth. He turned as quickly ran as fast as he could towards the thrower.

Sliding to a halt in front of Naru he sat down and dropped her wrench. They took a game of catch WAY too seriously.

Brawl walked in to the scene of Naruko and prowl playing tug'o'war with each other, Ravage winning easily.

"Hey boss what did ya need me for?" He asked. Naru let go of the wrench making Ravage fall on his arse.

"I'll give you three guesses to find out." She said to him feeling a little mischievous.

"You finally give me permission to go scrap Cade?" He said hopefully.

"Nope, that's not it." She said with a smile.

"Your here to ask for help trying to kick that weird ramen addiction?" He questioned.

She glared at him. "Do not speak of the holiest of all foods in that tone."

He scratched his chin with his hand in thought. He stopped for a moment and looked at it. It was the replacement she gave him.

He looked at her quickly seeing her huge grin.

He was on her operating table in a heartbeat. "Strap me in and let's do this thing!" He yelled excited.

Naru laughed running over, her mad scientist mode taking over.

**A week later**

Brawl blocked a punch to his face as he fought against Iron-hide. He kicked him in the chest creating a small opening. Brawl brought down his right arm an started the program Naru installed.

A whir was heard from him as a motor started inside his forearm. Visible electricity was seen surrounding his hand.

'I always wanted to do this!' Brawl thought rushing forward, he brought his arm up aiming for Iron-hide's jaw. "SHORYUKEN!" He yelled slamming his fist into Iron-hide. That wasn't all though, Brawl jumped when he threw the punch adding even more force to the blow.

Hide actually was taken off the ground and flew across the field landing hard. He didn't move, showing he was knocked out.

The entire fight stopped at that one yell as they watched Hide soar across the field. Not a sound was made, until Bumblebee fell down to his knees laughing at the sight. Him and Sam played that game!

Brawl looked his fist as small crackle of electricity danced over his hand. He threw his arms in the air with a cheer. "I LOVE YOU BOSS!" He yelled happily.

She was indeed the best fleshy ever, at least to Brawl she was.

**End**

Which Con should I do next? I'm open to anything but Barricade or Megatron. Got a little something special in store for those guys.

As for the Dorito reference to starscream, I read it off of Tatiana Witwickys storys.


End file.
